To Put it Simply
by sweetnsour33
Summary: Drakken and Shego friendship / slight romance ship stories. All oneshots, a bit too long to be called drabbles. None are connected, unless you want them to be.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Giving Up**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all of its ideas/characters belong to Disney Channel.

_Summary:_ Almost a mid-life crisis. All it takes is a friend to lift you up.

* * *

Being evil had easily become Dr. Drakken's perfect career choice. He'd even actually considered it 'fun' at one point.

Plans ticked through his brain like smooth clockwork.

Every time that _wretched _teen hero would foil his latest scheme, he would always find a way to dust himself off again. He always managed to surprise Team Possible with his persistent planning.

Although none of Team Possible's members would ever admit it, there was that one person who was their secret role model, someone who— even though life handed him the short end of the stick every day— never gave up. And that was the nefarious Dr. Drakken.

It was only too bad that the 'nefarious Dr. Drakken' had... nothing this time. No ideas, no new machines, _nothing_. He was so angry and disappointed with himself. It was pathetic, really, that the one and only time he'd fully succeeded...was the time he'd helped _save _the very thing he'd damaged and threatened to damage in order to rule on many occasions.

Many people had been quick to make the assumption that Dr. D. would turn super hero. That he'd team up with Kim and Ron. That Shego would eventually join them. That everything would be fine and dandy.

Drakken scoffed at that. _Like I'd even **consider **teaming up with those nuisances._

_And Shego...?_ Drakken's mind refused to function that night.

He'd actually tried one more 'take over the world' plot. It didn't make it past the beginning rant. Kim Possible knew him too well. Everything had been so sporadic. His plot had jumped all over the place, and Team Possible had been shocked that it hadn't fallen apart altogether, or that the team had once seen him as a threat.

It was as if all the fire in his spirit had withered away.

Drakken rubbed his head. He had other things weighing him down. He couldn't believe Shego was still there. She really had no reason to stay any longer, seeing as the 'mad doctor had left the building,'.

Drakken shook his head sadly. Shego needed a more qualified boss. He'd seen her getting job offers last week from Dementor or Gemini. He knew that, although they were both _easily detestable snakes_, she'd be better off with one of them.

He was about to go tell her she was fired when he saw something slide under his bedroom door. He leaned forward and grabbed it, his mind blank. He easily recognized Shego's neat-yet-boyish handwriting:

_A mistake is a lesson in disguise_.

And for the first time in a week, Dr. Drakken smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So yeah, all of these are going to be relatively short, D/S themed, and friendship/shippy, FYI.

This one takes place sometime around a week after Graduation.

THANK YOU to Ninnik, the person who beta-read and gives fabulous advice! You rock!

Read and review if you want to!

A mistake is a lesson in disguise, some random quote I read/heard somewhere. Thanks to whomever said it!


	2. Chapter 2

Respect

* * *

Summary: Who's respected Dr. D. all this time?

* * *

Drakken watched his arch foe fighting her way through the shark pit. He chuckled at the fact that soon, she'd also find herself battling through a pool of alligators, and then smack in the middle of a pack of rabid labradoodles. He knew that, in the end, his teen adversary would be down for the count.

He'd never have to worry about her foiling his plans again!

"The end is inevitable, Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken yelled through the P.A. system. He didn't receive an answer other than a few unintelligible grunts.

His green assistant walked into the room with her usual 'I'll-believe-it-when-I-see-it' demeanor.

Drakken proudly gestured to the huge window, which displayed Kim being attacked viciously by hungry bull sharks.

Shego gawked at the scene played out in front of her. She'd always had a hard time believing her boss could get serious. She'd never thought he'd actually go this far...

"Drakken...isn't this a bit much?" Shego asked, her voice sounding more concerned than it ever had before.

"What do you mean?"Drakken turned his attention to his sidekick, picking up on her tone.

"I mean...didn't you want Kimmie to go down because _we_ took her down? And not because your crazy animals ripped her to shreds? We should be able to beat her fair and square." Shego tried to explain.

Drakken stared at Shego as if she'd grown a third arm. "Are you working for Kim Possible?"He demanded more than asked. Her explanation had obviously passed through him like the wind through a torn sail.

"Huh? Yeesh, of course not." Shego sighed."I'm just saying that...it's really not _fair_, doc."

"Fair? _Fair?_ Since when do you care about _fair?_" Drakken glared at her. He took a step closer, and she backed away to the wall. Shego tried to answer, but he just interrupted again.

"Since when does anyone ever care about _fair?_" He spat out, as if the word tasted like rotten eggs. "Who respected me before this? Who saw me for the mad scientist that I would eventually be?Who took me seriously when my poodle got dyed pink, or when I threw silly temper tantrums?I have to do this, don't you understand? Who will respect me if I don't take this step, Shego?" Drakken was yelling by the time he was done with his rant.

Shego pushed her way past her blue boss, a look of defiance on her face. "_I_ will."

* * *

**A/N: **This in no way, shape or form, is supposed to be a KiGo. I'm the author, so I get to make that decision. So, nah, it's D/S! C:

A labra-doodle is a labradore/poodle cross breed. Very ugly, and nasty dogs, IMO.

Thanks to super-Ninnik, the best beta-er ever. C


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Gos

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and all of its ideas/characters belong to Disney Channel.

Summary: Family reunions can be hard to put together, no? Especially when one of your siblings has a friend whom she doesn't want you to meet.

* * *

He stared at the clock while he, much to the distaste of the others in the room with him, drummed his fingers impatiently against the leather chair.

"...Where do you think she is?" A boy's voice asked. Another picked up at the end with: "She was supposed to be here hours ago."

A third voice, this one sounding whinier, piped up: "She does this _every_ year…!"

Hego snapped his head toward his younger brothers. "Now guys, don't we want to meet this... special friend of hers? So what if she's rejected coming here a few times—"

"Three." The trio of voices interrupted.

"The point is that she's testing our limits. Seeing how far we'll go as brothers. If we give up on it, then she'll lose trust in us." Hego replied, looking at each of his brothers meaningfully.

The three younger brothers sighed and shared the 'Hego's-a-dick-tator' look.

Shego had never been one to bring any boys home. The only time she'd done that was in middle school, when her tough and burly father had demanded to meet him.

That boy had never called Shego again.

Mego rolled his eyes, signaling to the collective Wego of the stupidity of all this; he could tell they felt the same way, because they sometimes copied themselves when they were bored. The brothers were sure to be staying up all night, waiting for their green-hued sister and her mad scientist boss-turned-boyfriend.

Mego hadn't been aware of Hego's need to meet and greet Dr. Drakken. Hego had never made an attempt to meet any of _Mego's _girlfriends. Sulking, Mego shot dagger eyes at the back of Hego's big— in both the literal and figurative sense— head.

Little did they know that, for the first time in three years, a small, economy friendly hover car was speeding towards Go Tower.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ahh. Family. I've always wondered, after Season Four, if TeamGo would want to meet Dr. D. as Shego's significant other?

I didn't really set out to write this story. It started out as a D/S drabble for , but got too long.

TGFN (Thank God for Ninnik). She is der amazing-ness.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of it's characters/ideas.**

* * *

Shego heard a slight grumbling. She turned to Drakken, her blue boss, a quizzical look on her face.

"You hungry or something?" She asked, hoping she was right.

Drakken dropped the tools he was holding, and looked to her direction. He closed his eyes and thought about her inquiry.

"Well?"

"Nope**," **he said, for the most part ignoring her impatience. He had gotten used to it over the years.

Shego sighed, and got up from her lounging position on the couch. She had requested it when she first started working with Dr. D, because when she wasn't working, but was still required in the work space, she enjoyed relaxing. She walked over to the floor-to-ceiling window, and stared out at the not-quite silent night.

Drakken watched her intently. He dropped his wrench for the second time, and got up from his work bench. He stepped right next to her, looking at their reflections in the window.

Shego studied Drakken's mirrored face in the window. "What are you doing over here?" She asked.

Drakken shrugged. Another low grumbling was heard. Shego's eyes got slightly wider.

"Big storm tonight?" Drakken asked, walking away from the window and over to the couch. He snatched the newspaper from the coffee table in front of it. Shego eyed the night sky warily.

Drakken made slight humming noises as he flipped through the newspaper, ignoring the giant 'WANTED' article about him and his sidekick. Apparently, it was a bad idea to take Commodore Puddles for a walk when anyone could see them.

He murmured a little 'Aha!' noise as he found the weather section. Shego shot him a look, and then immediately turned back to the window, where she could see little clouds rolling in. _Great, just great._

"Ooh, 75 chance of rain, and there's supposed to be a big thunderstorm tonight, Shego." Drakken stated. Shego shivered slightly, how she _hated_ thunderstorms.

"C-can we try to get... out of here... before it... starts?" Shego asked, trying to hide her fear and distaste.

"No, the hovercar's out of fuel, and I doubt anyone's willing to fly us out of the Caribbean." He said as shook his head. Another rumbling was heard, sounding louder than before.

Shego felt like screaming, or powering up her fists. _Why is there no gas? Did you forget, Oh Wise One? What a great scientist __**you **__turned out to be, Brainiac._ She could almost hear the taunts roll off her tongue. Instead, she chose silence.

"Why?" Drakken asked, turning his curious face towards Shego, who was literally staring off into space.

She didn't answer him, again. She just hummed out a little sigh of disappointment, hoping her boss hadn't heard her.

Drakken waited a few minutes for her reply, but the minutes seemed like hours to him. He, too, was impatient. Maybe that's why _her_ impatience didn't annoy him, as it did other people.

He wandered back over to his work bench, his brain riddled with thoughts. Shego _never_ acted like this. She'd always been one to voice her opinions, no matter whose feelings it hurt. He decided to try and make one more stab at starting conversation.

"So, eh, this thunderstorm will, eh, create more of an, er, effect on my evil scientist mood, don't you think?" He asked.

This time she didn't even acknowledge his question. She leaned in closer to the window, and pressed her hand up against it.

Thunderstorms were _not_ Shego's thing.

* * *

Author's Notes: Um. Wow. This was a total act of randomness. Basically, I've been superbly bored, and it's been raining often.

I was just thinking, during one of the thunderstorms, 'Wouldn't it be interesting to play Shego up as the slightest bit vulnerable?' IDK. It's just a plot bunny that was viciously gnawing the corner of my brain.

Thanks to LongSworder for reading over this for me. You're a great man, buddy!

And Ninnik- hope you have/had a great time on Vacation!


End file.
